A control device for shifting a speed of a continuously variable transmission on the basis of a shifting map set such that a target input rotation speed (first target input rotation speed) on a shifting line when an accelerator pedal opening is larger than zero is set lower than a target input rotation speed (second target input rotation speed) on a coast line when the accelerator pedal opening is zero is disclosed in JP2010-209982A,